


Lucy is an S class mage ??

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Lucy disappears from the guild for for years and none knows where she went none if she will ever return to the guild until one day Lucy suddenly reappears just outside of Magnolia stronger than ever.But is she still the same old Lucy that they knew??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not 100% about the name so please comment what you think and make suggestions if you want to :p
> 
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fanfiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.

Lucy disappears from the guild for for years and none knows where she went none if she will ever return to the guild until one day Lucy suddenly reappears just outside of Magnolia stronger than ever.

But is she still the same old Lucy that they knew??

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1 

* * *

 

It was just another day at Fairytail but something was off. Someone was missing. It was Lucy she was nowhere to be seen throughout the guild and no one seamed too have noticed but some members of the guild noticed this.

Team Natzu noticed as did as did Gajeel, Levy, Wendy and of course the exceeds but most surprising of all is that Laxus the guilds bad ass lightning dragon slayer.

* two days earlier *

Ever since Lissana came back from the dead less and less people in the guild had been talking to Lucy and it was starting to get to her especially when people started giving her the cold shoulder and started calling her useless and weak at one point she was even called a mere replacement by Mira who immediately realised what she had said and apologised not knowing what came over her to say that to her.

But Lucy didn't mind in fact Lucy was actually starting to agree with what everyone was saying to her. Lucy was reaching her breaking point now and it was breaking her heart even Natzu her best friend in the whole world and first crush on like ever since THEN and it hurt. It hurt like hell. And she didn't know what to do.

And then it happened Lucy decided that she couldn't take it any more and so she decided that she would go on one last solo mission and them after that leave the guild. Not that she knows how long for though but she does know that every minuet she spends in the guild with Natzu and Lisanna there it feels as though she's suffering more and more with each passing second and it's driving her insane.


	2. Chapter Two - Lucy's mission

Lucy wakes up bright and early at six thirty Am sharp. She was about to start her ' morning routine when she felt am all so to familiar strong warm arm tightly hugging her in Natzu's opinion oh so slim waist not that Natzu would ever tell Lucy that he thinks she's extremely light and needs to eat MORE not less but he just can't help but tease her about her weight to see her reaction.

\- Lucy's P.O.V -

I woke up to a strange noise. I can't fall back asleep so I guess its best to find out what it is. Wait am minuet. I know that noise. It's snoring. It's been days weeks even since I was woken up by it. It's Natzu yet again. Argh why does he and that stupid neko happy always break into my house and then just to top it all of with a cherry on top sleep in my BED without my permission as well. Well as much as I, L. ❤. V. E. Love his sleeping face. It's just so cute I could just lie there all day starring at his adorably cute sleeping face. He's such a child when he sleeps it's amazingly adorable it's not even explainable. But why is he suddenly showing up at my house again he hasn't been here for weeks nite especially since his so called childhood sweetheart is "back from the dead" ugh I so hate her but I know its not her fault but I just can't help it. I guess I'm just jealous of their bond.

I go to get out of bed and start my morning routeen when I notice his arm his strong muscular warm arm wrapped around my waist. Always always making me feel so secure about me self so safe so at home like no matter where I am as long as he's with me nothing in the world masters. But of course we can never be. We can never be as much as my heart yearns for him I can't have him because he has her. Of course he does. She gets everything she wants. Natzu has his 'lis-chan' irgh that wench is all he ever talks about on missions and other than on missions I never see him all around the guild and if I do it's always when he's with his all so precious 'lis-chan' either making out or acting all mushy I swear it makes me want to puke and throw up everywhere it's just way too much.

Getting slightly annoyed with him suddenly clinging to me after not talking to me properly for weeks yelling and doing my all so classic and surprisingly strong "Lucy Kick" sending Natzu flying into the wall and waking him up ha lol serves him right.

"Lusheee your soooo meeeaaan" moans a certain blue neko exceed cat Happy gawd why does he always have to moan in the morning. And with that squeaky voice of his when he's woken up jees.

"hay Luce what was that for? That hurt!" Moans moans a sleepy Natzu

"Natsu get out of my house!!" I shot back at him so loud that it causes him to wince hmm serves him right its his own fault.

"alright alright cya at the guild Luce" Natzu says with his usual grin how can he be so non shall ant about this he's basically cheating on 'lis-chan' right now and the idiot may be too dense to realize it but I'm not. I feel awful I mean I don't exactly hate Lisanna and we are friends of course we are but I'm just so jealous. I mean she was back for a week and she and Natsu were already closer than before (if you know what I mean). [no perverted thoughts please]

But as I was saying me and Lisanna are friends and at fairy tail were all nakama and family is something that really matters to me so I just can't and won't hurt her. Clearing my thoughts I heard to my wardrobe and instead of wearing what I usually wear I decide to pick out some clothes that I haven't worne for a long time like the first time that I joined fairy tail before most of my power was sealed long before that dense idiot joined.

I pick out my most favourite pair of black pre ripped skinny jeans a long sleeved red tank top that stops just above my belly button and then for shoes my black doc martins with red laces (and obviously under wear), grab a towel and walk into my automatic shower (yes be jelly) using my vanilla shower gel and strawberry shampoo and conditioner

I step out of the shower it automatically shuts off. Dry myself with my fluffy pink towel and get dressed but I forget to grab a pair of socks so I don't pit my shoes on yet. Once that's done I wrap my hair in the towel and head back into my room to grab a pair of socks and dort my now birds nest if hair out

Instead of doing my hair the same way that I always do I think I should go back to my original style hair cut/style and colour don't get me wrong I love how my hair usually its but I miss my old style in a long honey blonde fishtail plat that goes just to my waist with red highlights through it so I decide to go back to that whilst taking chances key out from my belt maybe I should change that to the other one to.

"open gate of the crab, cancer"

Then with a puff of golden smoke and the chime of two bells cancer appears

"what can I do for you? Ebi."

"cancer please can you put my hair back to my old colour with red highlights, lengthen out to my waist and then put it in a fishtail plait please"

"sure thing. Ebi." Cancer then replies and gets to work.

After about five minutes cancer finishes putting my hair back to how it is to be and returns to the spirit world.

I grab my old black belt from the drawer attach my keys (by this I mean  **all**  of my keys not just my celestial spirit keys but also my dragon fairy wolf and demon keys. Not many people know this in fact I don't think anyone aside from myself and the dragons knows that I know more than spirit summoner magic in fact I know almost nearly all massive that ever existed and it's about time that I stick it up and show them what I'm really made of.

Just before I heard put to the guild I grab my favourite whip that Virgo gave to me the flur de leves whip. Which by the way can (almost) never break.

-time skip five minutes later outside of fairy tail- still Lucy's P.O.V

I'm stood outside fairy tail wondering if this is really such a good idea I mean it has to be right? Well here goes nothing.I push one of the massive does open and walk into the noisy guild. Almost immediately my friends and team stop what they're doing and look at me well fair enough I guess I really do look that different.

" hey who are you and why do you smell like Lucy" Natsu  asks me first. Just what is it about him that makes me like him so much.

"Natsu you flame brain that is Lucy you idiot" Gray says being the first one to snap out of it and reply.

" oh right, well Luce you look different" Natzu days still clearly stunned.

"well obviously Natzu this is what I looked like the  _ **first**_  time I joined the guild." I say purpousefully putting emphasis on first.

"oh right" Natsu replied until some minutes later when he realized what I had actually said "what do you mean the first time you joined the guild!!" Natzu shouted way to loud for comfort

"well its just as I said" I dryly replied back to Natsu as though it was nothing and then walked off to the request board to decide which job I should go on for the last time as a fairy tail member.

I stop walking just in front of the board and immediately see a good job ' please help there has been a dragon like creature harassing the towns people' hmm this sounds interesting ' reward 1000,000,00 J' that's great I grab the request of the board and head over to Mira Jane to tel her that I'm going on this job ALONE.

"hay Mira I would like to go on this job please" Mira looks at the job but thinks for a minuet before replying.

"are you sure Lucy this job sounds kinda hard"

"don't worry Mira I'm going back to using my other keys as well as my celestial keys" you see when I was at the guild the first time I went on a really hard job with mira I thought that we would be able to handle the job without using the other keys but I was proven wrong and so that is how Mira knows about my other keys.

"ok then but you have to promise me that you will"

"yes Mira I promise you that if the first celestial key I use doesn't work to get rid of the monster then I will use the other keys ok Mira?"

"ok then Lucy here you go you can go on this mission"

"thank you Mira" reply back to her then start to walk out of the guild hall when a certain second generation dragon slayer walked up to me and said

"oi Blondie you goin on that request alone?. kinda hard init" Laxus says with that cocky grin of his oh how he winds me up

"so what if I am it's not like what I do is of any concern of yours" I say to him net bothering to hear his reply and walk out of the guild toward Magnolia train station.


	3. Chapter Three - An Awkward Train Ride

Just before I'm about to board the train a certain team Natsu show up and board the same train "it's ok it's just a coincidence I tell myself as I find what is probably the only empty cabin and sit down.

Minutes later I see team Natzu with Wendy and Charles walking past so I decide to knock on the window yelling then that they can come in because there are no other seats left.

They then walk into the cabin and all sit down and it's silent well I guess Natzu had Wendy cast troia on him for the hundredth time this month poor Wendy she feels horrible that the effects of troia works for a less amount of time but its not her fault its the idiots for making her cast it all the time.

Erza is the first to speak " So Lucy I see your going on a mission to Aragon also what job are you taking there?"

[ yes ino the name absolutely sucks but I couldn't think of anything else]

"yep I sure am I'm going there to get rid of a monster I think it should be fun especially since I'm going to be using my other keys again"

Natzu suddenly speaks yup after the mention of the word monster

"hay Luce what kind of monster is it and are you sure you can handle this job?"

I swear that makes my blood boil.

"if you really must know they described the monster as a dragon like creature and no it won't be 'to hard' for me to handle"

"Natsu are you calling lucy weak?" Erza asks Natzu with a calm mask over her obvious;y pissed off aura.

"well d'uh it's Luce" Natzu replies in an idiotic tone to which Erza loses the mask.

"E-Erza calm down and Natsu of course I can handle it other wise Mira wouldn't of let me go"

"What a dragon can I come Luce can I come it might be Igneel" Natzu excited asks?

"sorry Natzu but I'm afraid you cant you need to get your request done and the keys in using aren't allowed to be seen by others Mira only saw them once because there was no other choice and I'm afraid I can't show anyone else not even you guys"

"come-on Lucy let me come along"

"no Natsu you can't no means no"

With that the train pulled up to the station and Lucy left the rest dumb founded Lucy rarely said no to Natzu in the three years that they had been in a team together

-Erza's P.O.V-

We just got to the train station with Wendy and Charles so that we can go to Aragon when we see Lucy boarding the same train as us I wonder where she's going there aren't many mage jobs in Aragon especially since its a trading merchant town run mainly by non-mages.

We get on the train and there's no where to sit great looks like we will have to stand for the four hour train ride this is gonna be tourture. When a girl with blonde and red hair knocks on the window of one of the booths. Wait its Lucy. I think she's inviting us to sit with her well we are on the same team. "ok guys lets sit in there with Lucy"

"Hai Erza" they all hastily reply haha its so cute that their slightly scared.

So we walk in and sit down after a few minutes still no one has spoken so I decide to break the now realy awkward silence.

"so Lucy I see your also taking a job in Aragon what job are you doing there?"

I ask her not just because I want to know what job but also because its really rare for Lucy to take a solo job do far away from the guild ir even a solo job now that I think about it if she isn't with the team on a job she's always with Natsu other than that one time when she went on that job master asked her to do but she said that she couldn't tell us what ut was which is quite suspicious since Lucy never hides anything from us.

I thought that it would be some kind of simple job that she chose but instead it really amazed me I mean I was stunned

"yep I sure am I'm going there to get rid of a monster I think it should be fun especially since I'm going to be using my other keys again"

Wait what other keys Lucy only uses celestial key.

Natsu being Natu obviously stoped listening after the word monster as always

hay Luce what kind of monster is it and are you sure you can handle this job?"

That idiot. She's obviously pissed of at him now but still continues to talk. To which she calmly replies although its clearly obvious that shes pissed at him. it's kinda pissin me of too. she's a fairy tail wizzard for heavens sakes she isn't defenceless.

"Natsu are you calling lucy weak?" I ask Natzu keeping my tone and facial expressions as calm as i can.

"well d'uh it's Luce" Natsu replies at which point i nearly lose it. That is untill lucy speaks up again.

"E-Erza calm down and Natzu of course I can handle it other wise Mira wouldn't of let me go"

"What a dragon can I come Luce can I come it might be Igneel" Natzu excited asks. in his own way that is.

"sorry Natsu but I'm afraid you cant you need to get your request done and the keys in using aren't allowed to be seen by others Mira only saw them once because there was no other choice and I'm afraid I can't show anyone else not even you guys"

Wait what other keys is she talking about and why cant we see them this is getting interesting I was about to asker when Natzu once again speaks up.

"come-on Lucy let me come along"

"no Natsu you can't no means no"

Ok so now she's going to lose it I he carries on. Then train pulled up to the station and Lucy immediately leaves. I then decide to say something I never thought I would say EVER.

"our job doesn't start until tomorrow so I say that we should follow Lucy until then, I want to know what she means by other keys."

And of course since Lucy has been acting strange everyone agrees with an "Aye ma'am"


	4. Mira did what?

\- back at the guild hall- Mira's P.O.V

[yes I know that I'm being lazy here]

Makarov- she went on what?! Mira that was an ss-class mission why did you let her go?

Mira- I thought that it would be ok especially considering that before Lucy left the guild before Natzu Erza and Gray joined she was fairy tails youngest ever sss-class mage

Makarov - that may be so but she hasn't used her other keys since then anything could happen

Mira- master Lucy will be fine she's finally gone back to her old self again after all these years plus team Natsu plus Wendy and Charles have gone to Aragon for a job as well so she'll be fine just calm down master your over reacting.

Makarov- fine but if she isn't back we within a day you, Laxus and Guildarts are going there to get Lucy got it?

Mira- yes master.

Mira replies in her oh so cheerful way.


	5. Time To Tame A Dragon

Lucy's P.O.V

Just after Lucy got off the train.

Now that was mire than infuriating if i had to put up with that any longer I would have drawn a demon key. And probably scared them half to death. Well it would of been their fault.

But then this I why I leave for a long mission this time of year on my own stupid dragon slayer mating season I swear it is the worst thing ever and being stuck with the idiot and the icicle doesn't help at all why is it that at this time of year they just seam so damm hot.

I need to forget about that for now though and just focus on my mission of getting rid of this rouge dragon from this town. Talk about an easy quest. Well for me at least.

I've just got to the town its not quite mid day yet and I am heading to the mayors house since he's the one who scent the request. I walk up to mayors extremely large house. Ha who am I kidding its a mansion buy it is still nothing compared to the heartfilia estate. Non fazed by the size I walk down the long drive way that leads to the mansion since I don't have the patience to find the gate to the path.

I get to the house and ring the doorbell.

A middle aged woman answers the door probably a maid or servant "hello are you the mage that was requested to get rid of the monster?"

"why yes I am" I reply with my usual cheeriness

"please follow me to the mayors study he is waiting for you there miss" the maid sweetly replies

"thank you ma'am" I said back to her as I follow her through to the mayors study

Once arriving at the study the maid knocked on the door told the mayor that I'm here and left. I walked in and he gestured towards a comfy looking couch and so I sat down. Then the mayor started talking.

"your the mage sent from fairy tail about the request I presume"

"Yes sir. I'm here about the request to get rid of the monster" I reply in a calm manor

"may I please see your guild mark miss??"

"its just Lucy pleases and yes sir" I say whilst showing him my guild mark

"so I see. Well then Lucy is there anything you would like to know about the monster?"

"yes sir I would like to know around what time the minster tends to show at and a slightly more detailed description of the monster please as there are many creatures that fit the given  description sir"

"ok Lucy well the monster always shows around the same time which is around five pm and as for what it looks like well I have a picture of it here" he says this and then hands me a picture of the monster.

I look at the picture and their basic description of the monster is right it is a dragon but what is it doing here? When mom 'died' they all left earth land and went back to the dragon relm or at least all but the rouge dragons did.

"ok sir this monster will be no problem for me to deal with it will be gone by the end if tomorrow at the latest"

"thank you, thank you I really can't thank you enough do you have a place to stay while your here yet??"

"Not really sir but that's what I'm sorting out next I'm planing to Stay in a hotel"

"No no no no that will never do you can stay here if you like its much better than staying in a hotel"

"Umm ok then thank you sir"

"I'll have a room prepared for you mean while would you like something to eat it must gave been a long trip here from magnolia I presume"

"Yes sir thankyou sir"

I say as he shows me to the kitchen and asks the chiefs to prepare me something to eat.

Just after the mayor leaves one of the chiefs asks me what I would like to eat

"Excuse me miss but what would you like to eat we can prepare cook and serve you anything you like"

"please can I have some chicken noodle soup please" I reply to the chief straight away,without much thought to it.

"yes miss would you like some bread with it?"

"Yes please and there's no need to call me miss its just Lucy" I reply back

After eighteen minuets the chief returns with a tray on which he carried the soup in a delicate bowl filled with soup with some bread and cutlery.

"here you go Lucy what drink would you like?"

"Some lemon water would be lovely thankyou" I reply back

"Of course Lucy I shall fetch some now you may begin eating if you like"

"Thank you sir" I politely reply back and begin eating minuets later the chief comes back with a tray once again but this time carrying a glass and a jug of lemon water and places them gently on the brown mahogany table.

"Thank you sir" I say as he us about to leave the room to which he shyly reply's

"of course Lucy if you don't mind me saying your manners are wonderful most of the people who come here on requests for the mayor have awfully ill manners if I do say so myself"

"Why thankyou sir and I must say that the trip here can be awfully tiresome which does make a person rather grouchy especially if that person is a dragon slayer"

"I'm dreadfully sorry if I had offended you miss Lucy"

"Oh please don't worry sir its just that this season always makes me rather irritable ang grouchy and so that I must apologise my self for my outburst"

"Its quite alright miss"

-time skip three pm-

I finished eating by half twelve and so I decided to walk down to the town as it is rather far from the mayors house but I cant help but feel as though I'm being watched by something or rather some one. So I decide to pick up the pace and arrive at the town centre by two and already its oddly quiet and the only people out here are magic users. Well I guess they would be the only ones strong enough to defend themselves until help arrives.

Just as I was walking around the town I heard a loud noise behind me I turn around with a random key at the ready whip in my other hand just to see Natsu and Gray stood there. I knew it.

"Erza, Wendy, Charles, Happy I know your around here somewhere I've already seen two of the three idiots." Then Erza and Wendy step out from the side if a building with a sleeping happy on erzas shoulders and a tired Charles in Wendy's arms

"Really you guys? I mean Natsu I thought would do something like this and possibly Gray and Happy but not you three why?" I ask Erza, Wendy and Charles

"Lucy you were acting really strange all day we just wants to see what's up and ask you why you took on such a mission by yourself" Erza admits with Wendy nodding in agreement

"look you guys I'm fine and this mission is not that hard" I say to them but they don't look as though they agree but its nearly three so I don't have time for this. Then as if right on cue we hear a really loud crashing noise.

"sorry guys I promise to explain to you later but I've gotta go" I say as I run towards the diction of where the sound came from. When there I see it the dragon that has been terrorizing the town none other than the dark dragon himself Achnilogia I swore that the next time I see this dragon that I would not let him live unless he agrees to go back to the dragon relm and so that's exactly what I'll do. and finish the job if i have to. It's the only reason why I'm stuck here.

Completely forgetting to check if anyone is watching or not I grab three of my dragon keys and chant

"I be the princess of all the queen of the dragon relm I call upon thee three dragons of fire sky and ice open thee three portals of Igneel Grandene and Ur human form open the gates" I finish chanting the incantation just as team Natzu an Wendy catches up with Charles.

I'm so doomed with the six rings of two bells and puffs of red blue and white smoke the appear.

"how can we assist you hime?" they say all at once

"I need you guys help on taking achnilogia at the moment he is too stressed out to listen to reason and he needs to calm down." I say to the three dragons in humonoid form whilst


	6. Achnologia Tamer

Completely forgetting to check if anyone is watching or not I grab three of my dragon keys and chant

"I be the princess of all the queen of the dragon relm I call upon thee three dragons of fire sky and ice open thee three portals of Igneel Grandene and Ur human form open the gates" I finish chanting the incantation just as team Natzu an Wendy catches up with Charles.

I'm so doomed with the six rings of two balls and puffs of red, blue and white smoke the appear.

"how can we assist you hime?" they say all at once

"I need you guys help on taking achnilogia at the moment he is too stressed out to listen to reason and he needs to calm down."

"Hai Hime." The three dragons say in unison oh how I wish they would stop that

"ok do you remember the formation we must not get this wrong the last thing I want to deal with is a decapitation from being in the wrong order. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" I say but shout the last part causing them to cover their ears

"YES Lucy" they reply in unison once again.

"alright then lets get to work" we all then take off tuning in different directions around achnilogia to get into position.

Meanwhile a certain team Natsu just stood there dumbfounded and Wendy started to cry at the sight of her long lost mother.

I feel really guilty about all of this I should have told them. I should have told them all earlier but I just didn't have the courage to. So I decide whilst tuning to set up a telepathy link with the four plus happy and Charles so that they can know what's happening as well.

'hey guys I know that I should have told you about this earlier but I never knew how and I didn't think he would show himself so early I don't know how to put this but I promise to explain it all later'

After saying that I break the connection and finish getting into position the four of us. Me, Grandenay, Igneel and Ur all stood around him in the four directions North, East, South and West. The purification processes then begins.

"by the power of the pure heavens we purify thee the power of three pure elements and the next dragon queen we ask the heavens and the angels of the holy light to clense this poor soul and rid him of the darkness that consumed and controls him by the decree of the the four we here by cleanse thee" with the end of the incantation a bright light shines down from the sky purifying achnilogia of his sins and freeing him from the poserion that controlled the once joyful dragon.

Once the light calmed the once 'evil' dragon spoke "thankyou Lucy thankyou for saving me from myself"

"there's no need to thank me at all Achnilogia and it was not your fault would you like to return to the realm now I'm sure you must be tired?" I asked to which all four dragons present replied

"yes hime " I mentally face palmed fiving up telling them

"close the portal of the fire dragin Igneel, close the gate of the sky dragon Grandene and close the gate of the ice dragon Ur" after that three of the four dragons disappeared back to the dragon realm. I then turned to Achnilogia. "I'm afraid that since I didn't open your gate I can not send you back just yet as opening the portal to go to the relm takes a lot of magic and at the moment I need to reast from opening three dragon portals at once so you will have to turn to your human form and wait for a day until I can send you back "

"That's quite alright princess I can wait" achnilogia says this and then turns into his human form.


	7. Because Your Evil

No ones P.O.V

Just after achnilogia turns into his human form (which if your wondering looks like Rouge but with longer hair and tanned skin)

Mean while Natzu Gray Erza Happy Wendy and Charles just stood there completely surprised by what their Lucy their Lucy that that always end up saving had just done. Not to mention shocked.

After about five minutes Ezra was the first one to snap out of if and start asking questions.

"Lucy what was that? I thought that you were a celestial spirit summoner but how come you can summon dragons?and what was that thing with the light? Why did they call you princess as well?"

"umm well like I said before I owe you guys an explanation but not now. I. I can't tell you guys about it here and I really need to get some sleep I'm really ti' before Lucy could finish what she was saying she passed out but was caught by achnilogia before she could hit the ground.

"I think that princess Lucy needs to sleep for a while I shall take her back to the mayors houses so that she can reast as it takes three times as much magic to open a dragon portal than it does to open a stellar spirit portal" just as he was about to start walking he was stoped by a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer

"You aren't taking Luce any where your evil "

This really got Achnologia in the heart because he didn't mean to do any of those horrible things that he did and just like Lucy said it wasn't his fault and now he just wants to protect princess Lucy until she is well again because if she over does it she will end up like her mother Layla stuck in the dragon realm and stuck with a single form.

"She needs to rest before tomorrow as she needs to retorn to the relm."

"why should we trust you? and what do you mean 'she needs to return'" Erza quistions

"If princess lucy dosen't return to the dragon relm for at least a month every five years she can die that's why she needs to return and as for your other question well if you choose to trust me or not it's up to you, but i really must take lady lucy to the mayors so that she can rest"

"Ok then I trust you for now then but if you hurt lucy or anyone else in any way. You'll have me to deal with" erza then replied to achnologia

"As you with Lady Erza of the requiptus"


	8. Time for the portal to home

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up feeling as refreshed as ever it sure feels good using my other keys again. but what am i going to do now that other people have seen the dragon keys. I kinda wish that i could stay in bed all day and just pretend that yesterday was all a dream but then the other keys on my belt tell another story. So i guess i kinda have to get up.

 

+after getting up+

"Achnoligia it is time"

"Hai ok Hime"

"Don't call me that" Lucy says and hits Achnologia in the back of the head (HeHeHe Gibb's slap)

[if you don't get it Google it]

"Hai sorry Hi-Lucy"

"that's better. come on lets go"

 

* * *

Incomplete chapter

 


End file.
